Si peu de choses
by Ekaterin
Summary: Une nuit torride entre Harm et Sarah... parce que je ressors mes anciennes fictions des cartons où elle prenaient la poussière ! :p


La longue robe violette reposait à plat sur le lit. Le tissu moulant et souple, légèrement moiré, conservait encore les vagues contour de la silhouette de la jeune femme tandis que la chaleur de son corps finissait tout doucement de s'en dégager.

Sarah faisait des allers et retours incessants entre la chambre et la salle de bain, tâchant dans le désordre et la maladresse la plus totale de se démaquiller et de se préparer pour la nuit.

Quoi qu'il soit peut probable qu'elle parvienne seulement à fermer l'œil.

Elle laissa échapper un juron quand le bouchon du tube dentifrice lui échappa des mains et roula sur le carrelage.

Elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur le bout de la langue. Devant son miroir, elle avait fermé les yeux et senti aussitôt leur douce chaleur, leur vague odeur d'alcool… Elle croyait encore sentir sa langue la caresser doucement. Brusquement émue, bouleversée au delà de ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre, elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et passa ses mains sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage aussi bien que les idées. Mais le léger parfum d'eau de toilette, la peau fraîchement rasée et les lèvres un peu brillantes semblaient avoir laissé une empreinte définitive dans ses souvenirs.

Emergeant de sous la serviette de toilette dans laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage, la jeune femme rencontra son propre regard dans le miroir et se dévisagea un long moment, sans bouger. Les dernières traces de maquillage ayant disparu, ses joues avaient retrouvé leur joli velouté. Ses cheveux légèrement humides et brossés en arrière retombaient peu à peu sur son front, l'obligeant à secouer la tête pour les chasser de ses yeux, mais Sarah ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Il était tout près.

A peine quelques mètres de moquette et quelques centimètres de plâtre ou de briques les séparaient mais ils semblaient avoir pris une consistance infranchissable. L'espace matériel lui devenait d'autant plus insoutenable qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne passerait pas cette porte, elle ne tenterait pas d'abattre ce mur, elle ne ferait jamais rien pour franchir cette barrière. Dans son cas, la frontière n'avait rien de physique.

Sarah secoua la tête, découragée. Elle abandonna la serviette de toilette humide sur le bord de la baignoire et tourna les talons. Après la lumière blanche et parfaite de la salle de bain, l'ombre de la chambre l'aveugla et elle cilla un instant, sur le seuil de la pièce. Puis elle s'approcha du lit, lissa machinalement la robe du plat de la main avant de la suspendre à un cintre qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau. Resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir, blanc et impersonnel comme tous les peignoirs de tous les hôtels du monde, elle hésita à se laisser tomber sur le lit et se laissa finalement tenter par la fine brise qui faisait trembler les branches au-dehors : elle sortit par la large baie-vitrée.

La nuit était chaude et le vent tiède allait achever de sécher ses cheveux en un rien de temps. Un balcon en promenade courait le long de la façade, faisant le tour du bâtiment, et Sarah laissa un instant ses mains glisser sur sa rambarde en bois poli. Elle faisait tous les efforts possible pour se concentrer sur des sensations réelles, sur des contacts terre-à-terre, et tâcher ainsi de ne pas penser… ne pas penser à…

Trop tard. Le bois tendre n'avait déjà plus aucun intérêt, Sarah était loin. Oh, pas si loin que ça, juste à deux blocs d'ici, dans la somptueuse demeure du ministre des Affaires Etrangères. Sarah avait eu la fâcheuse impression que les quelques officiers qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient été invités que pour le décorum mais c'était une invitation qu'elle et Harm n'avaient pas pu refuser. Et puis… Officiellement, le ministre avait voulu les remercier d'avoir tiré d'affaire le rejeton, le petit gâté qui avait failli éclabousser de scandale la digne famille. Pour une histoire de sexe, comme d'habitude. Une banale « fraternisation » avec un officier supérieur.

Quoique ce soit toujours un peu plus délicat lorsque l'officier supérieur en question était lui aussi de sexe masculin…

Sarah secoua la tête. Décidément, tous les prétextes étaient bon pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, même disserter pendant des heures sur les relations homosexuelles dans le cadre de l'armée. Elle jeta un long regard sur la cime des arbres noirs qui grimpaient devant le balcon, parsemé ça et là des quelques lumières de la ville qui passaient au travers.

Elle avait vu ses même lumières, ce soir. Elle en avait vu le reflet.

Dans ses yeux.

Elle revoyait avec une précision microscopique les petites paillettes lumineuses dans son regard lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle. Un battement de cils et elle se mit à revivre ce baiser, comme tant de fois depuis que le taxi les avait ramené à l'hôtel.

Un léger bruit de pas la fit brusquement sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et le vit, lui, sortir de sa chambre et s'accouder comme elle à la rambarde du balcon, le regard dans le vide. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

Les pensées affluèrent brusquement dans la tête de Sarah. Il était là. Là…

Elle était stupide. Naïve surtout. Dans les soirées qu'elle passait à s'interroger sur la nature si ambiguë de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, elle finissait toujours par se persuader qu'ils ne seraient jamais que des amis et que les rares – si rares ! - baisers qu'ils avaient échangé n'étaient que des erreurs, des tentatives maladroites qui n'étaient pas destinées à aboutir. Il leur aurait pourtant fallu si peu de choses… Mais il n'avait qu'à la regarder avec ce regard-là, il n'avait qu'à s'approcher un peu trop près ou lui chuchoter quelque chose avec cette voix sensuelle un peu cassée pour qu'elle se sente frémir des pieds à la tête. Elle se détestait de ne pas savoir lui résister car, chaque fois, il démolissait d'un seul coup toutes ses certitudes et la laissait perdue et sans repères.

Il l'avait de nouveau embrassée. Et de nouveau, elle s'était sentie réagir comme une adolescente, tremblante et fébrile, impatiente et pourtant déjà certaine que tout serait inutile.

Les années avaient passées. Les amants aussi. Et elle se trouvait toujours seule, toujours si désespérément accrochée aux miettes de sourires qu'il voudrait bien lui accorder, et toujours faussement convaincue qu'elle était une femme heureuse, libre et indépendante. Ses espoirs de famille et de stabilité s'étaient estompés peu à peu et elle ne cherchait plus à présent qu'à profiter du moindre petit moment de bonheur qu'elle pourrait chaparder. Puisqu'il le fallait, elle allait se contenter de souvenirs pour réchauffer ses nuits et son lit.

Mais il était là. Presque à portée de bras. Cela lui semblait si facile… Faire un pas, deux pas, trois encore et venir jusqu'à lui. Poser sa main sur la sienne et sa joue sur son épaule.

Il la regarda et elle sursauta de nouveau. Elle l'avait pensé tellement fort qu'elle s'était réellement approchée et se tenait maintenant à un mètre de lui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise de se trouver là et les joues rosies par l'audace qu'elle avait eue sans l'avoir voulue.

_ Mac…

Son regard était terriblement sérieux, presque triste, un peu comme celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait à sa carrière avortée de pilote, à son père, Jordan et toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas réussies. Sarah eut un instant l'étrange sensation qu'il l'avait elle aussi reléguée avec ses échecs et ses déceptions dans le tiroir qui portait l'étiquette « passé » mais elle s'en moquait : elle aussi avait un tiroir à remplir de souvenirs et elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Elle fit glisser une main tremblante sur son épaule, sa poitrine, redoutant presque de le voir s'envoler en fumée ou disparaître comme un mirage. Mais il était toujours là, si présent et délicieusement tiède sous ses doigts.

_ Sarah…

Il avait chuchoté encore plus bas, avec ce ton tellement tendre qui coulait en elle comme du miel. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, comme pour déguster ce moment jusqu'au bout, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

Elle retrouvait enfin ce à quoi elle avait goûté un peu plus tôt.

Elle s'agrippa soudain à ses lèvres, à ses épaules, les mains fébriles et hésitantes, ne sachant trop par quel bout le prendre ou comment le serrer encore plus fort pour que la chaleur de son corps s'ancre définitivement sur sa peau. Quand à lui, il avait glissé ses mains à sa taille, remontant doucement le dos en petits mouvements désordonnés, après un passage interminable et délicieux dans le creux de ses reins.

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. Les mots semblaient soudain bien misérables à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient et les gestes prenaient une signification tellement plus forte. La caresse d'une main, un souffle effleurant l'oreille, une langue délicatement insinuée ou quelques doigts décidés sur une nuque parlaient sans détours.

Sarah essayait de se concentrer sur ses gestes et ses sensations, d'en graver chacune dans sa mémoire, mais tout cela la submergeait totalement : elle n'avait d'autre moyen que de se laisser porter avec la vague, sans tenter de comprendre ou d'analyser ce qui, de toute façon, était une incohérence et une nouvelle erreur qui ne trouvait pas sa place dans leur relation. Quoique la solide amitié qui les unissait ne semblait pas souffrir de ces nouvelles caresses.

A en juger par les frissons que ces dernières provoquaient chez l'un comme chez l'autre, personne ne paraissait souffrant…

Sans plus hésiter, envoyant très loin au fond de sa mémoire le peu de conscience et de raison qui persistaient, Sarah commença de déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'Harm portait encore. Il ne broncha pas et c'est tout juste si ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur sa taille. Il la regardait, les yeux un peu trop grands, les lèvres un peu trop entrouvertes, le visage et le nez effleurés par les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa sur son front un baiser qui, étrangement, parut à Sarah la plus belle marque d'amour et de respect qu'on lui ait jamais prodiguée. Totalement calme, détendue, enfin persuadée qu'elle était au bon endroit au bon moment, elle ferma les yeux et il n'y eu plus pour un instant que la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son front, ses bras autour d'elle et sa poitrine appuyée contre la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'une brise un peu fraîche la fasse frissonner.

Harm la prit alors par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Là, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il porta une fois encore la main à sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Ses lèvres avaient encore ce goût à la fois sucré et un peu amer qu'elle avait noté lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, sur le perron du Ministre. Avec un rire teinté d'ironie, la jeune femme avait alors remarqué qu'elle et lui étaient condamnés à s'embrasser sous les porches, mais Harm n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle. Il l'avait longuement regardée, avec cette expression un peu malheureuse qu'elle lui connaissait, et avait tourné les talons.

Si peu de choses… Il leur fallait si peu de choses pour basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre de la limite imaginaire qu'ils avaient mutuellement tracée entre eux. Un sourire, un regard et tout paraissait possible, et puis l'instant d'après ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pour rejoindre leur plus ou moins sécurisante simulation d'amitié.

Non, c'était faux. L'amitié était bel et bien là. L'estime et le respect, aussi. Mais lorsqu'après un timide pas en avant ils retombaient tous deux loin en arrière, Sarah avait toujours un goût d'amertume qui la rendait cynique et mettait chaque fois plus longtemps à disparaître. Peut-être était-il temps que les choses se clarifient une fois pour toute, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Plutôt dans un sens que dans l'autre, d'ailleurs… Car le temps passait et Harm venait tout juste d'avoir quarante ans. Un peu tard pour jouer au jeune papa. Sarah s'était souvent demandé si cette vie lui conviendrait jamais tant il lui était difficile de s'engager durablement, et elle avait finalement abouti à la conclusion que si Harm ne se poserait jamais il allait lui falloir chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour enfin réaliser ses ambitions de femme. Elle lui avait sacrifié ce projet une fois, elle n'allait pas le faire une seconde.

Et pourtant… Si peu de choses…

Elle l'aimait. Profondément. Elle était prête à tout lui donner pour peu qu'il l'accepte. Mais il ne se laissait jamais approcher, encore moins apprivoiser, il était le « chat qui s'en va tout seul » de Rudyard Kippling : sans attaches et ne semblant pas en vouloir.

Sauf quand il l'embrassait. Là, dans ces rares secondes, elle le sentait s'agripper à elle comme pour ne jamais la lâcher, comme s'il avait peur de sombrer dans quelque abîme insondable. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait pas besoin de se persuader qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'elle : elle le savait. Tout simplement.

Comme ce soir.

Harm avait cessé de lui serrer la taille pour s'en prendre à sa ceinture. Le cordon de tissu moelleux tomba à terre et les doigts, ni tout à fait tremblants ni tout à fait aussi sûrs d'eux, avaient écarté lentement les pans du peignoir, faisant jaillir les rondeurs de ses épaules, de ses seins, de ses hanches. Sur sa peau rendue laiteuse par l'éclairage blanc de la nuit au dehors, les sous-vêtements noirs tranchaient avec la netteté de l'encre sur le papier. La poitrine délicieusement pleine et pulpeuse se souleva brusquement, comme si la jeune femme avait oublié de respirer - ce qui avait probablement été le cas, elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

Durant un long moment, Harm la dévora des yeux. La gorge sèche, les mains toujours crispées sur le peignoir, il semblait hésiter, comme si toute cette blancheur ne lui paraissait pas tout à fait réelle. Puis il parvint à desserrer ses doigts du tissu blanc qui tomba mollement sur la moquette. Et Sarah battit des cils.

Elle sortit de la torpeur presque hypnotisante que le regard d'Harm sur elle avait provoqué et ses doigts se réattaquèrent aux derniers boutons de la chemise qu'elle acheva de faire sauter. C'était à son tour de déguster des yeux. Ou des mains.

Doucement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, sur ses muscles, ses épaules, glissant parfois sous le tissus, à la taille, dans le dos, repartant vers le cou, la nuque, les épaules encore… Elle aida Harm à déboutonner ses manchettes et , dans un froissement sec de coton encore frais, la chemise alla rejoindre la moquette.

D'autres boutons, d'autres étoffes, une dernière glissade le long de hanches étroites… et les mains de Sarah purent cheminer à leur aise.

Il était enfin à elle. Debout et nu sous son regard. Il lui appartenait. De fines lignes de muscles se dessinaient sous la lumière extérieure, changeant et glissant sur sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements…

Ou de ses frissons.

Car les doigts de la jeune femme ne tenaient pas en place. Sans brusquerie mais sans plus aucune hésitation, ses doigts le parcouraient, les ongles grattant et griffant tendrement par endroits, allant partout sans jamais s'arrêter nulle part. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ralentissant leur exploration, ils viennent doucement, tout doucement, s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Harm poussa une légère plainte. Les yeux fermés, ne sachant trop que faire de ses mains nerveuses et impatientes, il gémit dans un souffle qui effleura le visage de son amante.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle-ci. « Si peu de choses », songea-t-elle.

Oh oui… Il lui appartenait.

Elle le lâcha et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Harm n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de nouer de nouveau ses mains autour d'elle et de l'attirer contre lui. Il se laissait faire avec un abandon et une confiance totale qu'elle lui avait rarement vue.  
Puis, les yeux plantés dans son regard, elle glissa ses doigts dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, elle fit descendre les bretelles sur ses épaules, les bras en corbeille autour de ses seins, et… marqua une pause. Elle attendait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harm leva enfin les yeux de sa poitrine et la regarda. Alors elle dénoua ses bras, emportant avec elle le soutien-gorge qu'elle abandonna sur le sol.

Les lèvres d'Harm s'entrouvrirent et, inconsciemment peut-être, un bout de langue vient tenter de les humidifier. Le sourire de Sarah s'agrandit. Et plus encore quand elle remarqua que son sourire n'était décidément pas le seul à s'agrandir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre les mains d'Harm pour les poser sur ses seins. Cette fois, il l'avait devancée : ses paumes chaudes en épousaient déjà les contours. Et ce fut autour de la jeune femme de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par la caresse.

Harm fit mine de s'agenouiller et, maladroitement, finit assis sur le bord du lit. Les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, glissant de temps à autres le long des cuisses, il se mit à couvrir sa poitrine de baisers si légers qu'elle les sentait à peine, comme autant de caresses subtiles qui faisait frissonner sa peau, gonfler ses seins et durcir ses mamelons. Sarah se mordit les lèvres. Les mains d'Harm remontant sur ses flancs la faisaient se cambrer… et les mains d'Harm dégringolant lentement ses hanches la faisaient se coller contre lui, imprimant ses lèvres dans le creux de ses seins, redoutant presque le moment où elles remonteraient vers l'intérieur des cuisses, là où la peau est si douce et si sensible.

Finalement, elle le repoussa gentiment et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Tout commençait à se mélanger et à tourner autour d'elle. Le décor n'avait plus aucune consistance depuis bien longtemps, les mains d'Harm semblaient partout à la fois, laissant des fantômes d'empreintes là où elles étaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt, ses lèvres parcouraient son visage, ses épaules, ses seins, mordillant tendrement les quelques centimètres de peau qu'il parvenait à attraper. Et ses bras, ses cuisses, ce sexe appuyé tout contre elle et qu'elle sentait réagir… Enfin, quelques doigts impatients se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la culotte noire qu'elle portait toujours et Sarah ravala un grognement de plaisir.

Quelques instants encore ils continuèrent ce jeu, avec, paradoxalement, la satisfaction cruelle de l'impatience toujours retenue, muselée.

Ce fut Sarah qui céda la première.

N'y tenant plus, enfin soumise à toutes ces sensations exacerbées qui ne demandaient qu'à être assouvies, calmées et matées une fois pour toutes, elle se leva le temps de faire glisser la culotte sur un balancement des hanches. Harm ne la lâchait plus, ni des yeux, ni des mains.

Il avait un petit sourire gourmand lorsqu'elle se rassit.

Délicatement. Ses lèvres accrochant au passage un gémissement sourd.

Les doigts d'Harm semblaient bien décidés à imprimer leur marque sur sa peau, tant il la serrait fort. Il la retardait, la poussait, dans une tentative maladroite de lui imposer son rythme, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure : elle suivait sa propre musique, sa danse, curieusement satisfaite d'obliger son amant à se retenir et à s'accorder avec elle.

Harm abandonna la bataille et se laissa faire. Il se coucha sur le lit, les mains tantôt sur les hanches de la jeune femme, tantôt sur ses seins ou son ventre, les yeux à demi fermés et la bouche entrouvertes sur des gémissement irréguliers.

Quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, il ouvrit grand les yeux et allait protester quand elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. Un petit rire nerveux et Harm se souvint qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Sarah ne bougeait plus : elle s'était mise à contracter régulièrement ses muscles autour de son membre.

Il adorait ça.

Mais pas trop longtemps.

Brusquement, il se releva, entoura la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras et la souleva avec lui. Dans un mouvement désordonné et maladroit de bras et de jambes, il la coucha sur la moquette, au

pied du lit, et s'enfonça de nouveau en elle.

Cette fois, il était maître du navire, c'était à lui d'imposer sa cadence. Un peu trop rapide et précipitée au début, peut-être dans un souci de bien faire, puis plus calme, plus profond aussi. Les jambes de Sarah s'étaient nouées autour de ses hanches et d'une main, elle agrippait le dessus de lit, prête, s'il le fallait, à mordre dedans.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Harm lui arracha un cri surpris, presque violent. Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, il mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser qu'elle venait de jouir et qu'il allait pouvoir lui aussi – enfin ! – se laisser aller au plaisir.

Sarah achevait à peine de se débattre contre l'orgasme qui l'envahissait lorsque son amant étouffa lui aussi un cri en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle n'en avait plus bougé de toute la nuit. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi calme et tranquille, habituée qu'elle était à se retourner dans tous les sens et à chiffonner les draps. Jamais non plus elle n'avait si bien dormi : pas la moindre trace d'insomnie ni le moindre rêve à tendance cauchemardesque.

C'était maintenant, les yeux ouverts dans la lumière déjà chaude du matin, qu'elle allait devoir réendosser son lot de déceptions et de fatigue, avec la résignation difficile d'un Atlas portant le poids du monde.

Mais en attendant, elle allait profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de la chaleur d'Harm dans son dos, de son souffle tranquille et tiède sur sa nuque, et des petits tressaillements de ses muscles qui, de temps à autres, faisaient se crisper les doigts qu'elle tenait bien serrés dans sa main. Avec un calme absolu, une sérénité qu'elle ne retrouverait probablement pas avant longtemps, elle allait observer la montée du soleil dans le ciel et attendre l'échéance.

Son réveil.

Il ne tarda pas. La baie vitrée était restée ouverte toute la nuit et la nouvelle brise qui venait de se lever souleva un des voilages. La pièce s'éclaira vivement le temps d'une seconde mais cela suffit. Harm remua vaguement, dérangé par ce trop plein de lumière, marmonna quelque chose et parut se rendormir. Pour mieux se réveiller, la minute suivante.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent mais la respiration avait changé et Sarah devinait ses yeux grands ouverts. Aussi immobile qu'elle, à l'affût, cherchant probablement à savoir si elle aussi était réveillée ou bien tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Et sans aucun doute, cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

Tout comme elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, toujours enlacés mais bizarrement déjà loin l'un de l'autre.

Sarah poussa un soupir. Voilà, c'était fini. Le tiroir à souvenirs était rempli et la chaleur de ce lit ne se répéterait jamais plus, ni ici, ni ailleurs.

_ Mac ?

Il avait chuchoté tout près de son oreille et la jeune femme avait involontairement tremblé des pieds à la tête. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle.

_ Hey… Pardon de vous avoir fait peur…

_ Ce n'est rien.

Un silence. Et la question tristement banale pour meubler ce silence et tenter un début de discussion :

_ Vous avez bien dormi ?

Peut-être qu'en soufflant très fort dessus, la conversation démarrerait-elle enfin comme le font les feux de bois…

_ Oui.

Un peu court. Et bien loin de retranscrire la quasi-félicité, la sérénité du vrai sommeil rassurant et réparateur, dans la chaleur d'un lit partagé.

Harm observa un nouveau silence et Sarah s'avoua intérieurement que, toute compte fait, elle était peut-être un peu froide. Mais qu'est-ce que la froideur sinon une forme d'agressivité ? Et oui, elle était agressive, elle tentait déjà d'élever une barrière pour souffrir le moins possible.

_ Mac… Je…

Seigneur, que les mots sont donc difficiles à trouver !

_ Je crois qu'on a fini de jouer, non ?

Oh, mon amour, si tu savais… Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer et surtout pas avec toi ! Allait-elle réussir à lui dire ? Oui…

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer, Harm. Jamais.

Nouveau silence.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû.

Effectivement, mon amour, tu n'aurais… Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi ?

Sarah se retourna enfin. Elle s'assit, les bras passés autour de ses genoux et il fit de même en s'adossant à la tête du lit.

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas le seul en cause dans cette histoire, mais effectivement nous n'aurions pas dû.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de réparer les dégâts ?

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que le temps passe. Que je ne veux pas finir tout seul dans un grand lit vide. Et que tu es la seule femme qui soit jamais restée si longtemps dans ma vie.

Les yeux de Sarah se plissèrent légèrement sous l'effet d'un petit sourire.

_ Tout dépend du genre de femme que tu veux dans ta vie, mon amour.

Elle avait parlé tout naturellement, sans réfléchir, et ce fut le regard d'Harm, un peu surpris, qui lui fit réaliser. Elle se sentit soudain rougir et enfoui son visage contre son épaule. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, un de ses si beaux sourires lui mangeait le visage : le Flyboy Grin qu'elle aimait tant, l'arme irrésistible de son arsenal personnel.

_ « Mon amour » ?

_ … Oui.

Il l'observa encore un instant.

_ Ca me plaît.

Sarah dissipa son trouble en changeant de sujet.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Harm.

Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, dans la mimique que les gens prennent souvent pour réfléchir, et répondit tout doucement.

_ Le genre de femme capable de m'appeler « mon amour » au beau milieu d'une phrase comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_ Mais _c'est_ la chose la plus naturelle du monde…

Et le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui adressa en était la plus belle des réponses.

_Si peu de choses…_

Un geste, un mot, une audace…

Un instant où l'on cesse de réfléchir et où l'on agit par instinct.

Si peu de choses…

Et pourtant tout ce qui leur avait manqué pendant ces si longues années.


End file.
